1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a beauty treatment device, and more specifically to a beauty treatment device having an actuating member which performs a reciprocating action in a space guide which maintains the range of the movement of the actuating member, wherein a plate member mounted on the actuating member taps the skin covered by the space guide to remove subcutaneous fat, to train subcutaneous muscular systems to prevent the skin from slackening, and the intensity of tapping action is positively controlled as necessary.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Well known beauty arts, particularly facial treatments include the method to stimulate the skin by repeatedly tapping or snapping the skin with fingertips to retain the youthfulness of the skin and to eliminate wrinkles on the skin. There have been known various beauty treatment devices such as a massaging device for massaging the skin by applying vibration to the skin and a shoulder tapper and similar tapping devices for tapping the body parts and the skin to relieve stress on the skin and to prevent the skin from slackening.
However, the above-mentioned vibration-type massaging device depresses or kneads the skin, causing the skin to stretch. This may result in further slackening of the skin. The abovementioned tapping device does not apply snapping or tapping action to the skin, but exerts an impact directly on subcutaneous muscles. Therefore, the tapping device has a drawback, as in the massaging device, in that it causes the skin to stretch, resulting in the slackening of the skin and wrinkles. For this reason, a need exists for a beauty treatment device which automatically and repeatedly taps the skin to remove subcutaneous fat and train subcutaneous muscular systems, preventing the skin from slackening.